custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Archcommander
The title Archcommander denotes a high rank from the Time-Before-Time. Although the Foot of Karzahni (and other, subsequent organizations) was capable of creating such roles within itself, the only four Archcommanders have served in the Hand of Artakha. The Archcommanders play a particularly large role in shaping the events of the Broken Order Universe. History In the Time-Before-Time, during the rule of Tren Krom over the Matoran Universe, Artakha and Karzahni formed the Hand of Artakha and Foot of Karzahni respectively to aide them in their battle for the Mask of Creation. Pragok the Greyhound and Grevat the Bloodborn were selected as the right hands of the respective brothers. Well after Artakha was victorious over Karzahni and both quit fighting, the Hand and Foot continued warring and Pragok and Grevat took over the Hand and Foot respectively. Grevat led the Foot single-handedly (shut up, I know) while Pragok relied on the four he dubbed the “Archcommanders” (whom he fondly referred to as his Four Extremities). Some time later, Mata Nui became the Great Spirit of the Matoran Universe. In one of the final battles of the Hand/Foot War, even as their armies fought, Pragok and Grevat were dueling on a mountain on the Southern Island of the Energized Protodermis Entity. During the duel, the floor caved in and both fell into the Pool of Energized Protodermis and were fused together. The emerging creature adopted the name “Pravat the Bloodhound” and became a philosopher and a teacher to the masses (and whose teaching would influence Kragator profoundly). Leaderless, the Foot of Karzahni dissolved and the Archcommanders adopted the Hand of Artakha for a role as guardians of the universe, shaping the mindless universe and correcting corrupted nanotech when it malfunctioned. They did this job well until the tampering of a certain Great Being resulted in the nanotech receiving universal sentience, not merely sentience for members of the Hand or Foot. The Hand was untrained in correcting malfunctioning sentient nanotech and when they tried, the results weren’t pretty. Ultimately two of the Archcommanders, Helryx and Kragator, advocated the dismantling of the Hand of Artakha—Helryx for the damage the undisciplined, unorganized Hand agents caused, and Kragator for what he saw as a lack of a proper central command structure. They ultimately convinced Koram and Sheriem to help them and so it was dissolved. Several months later, a secret meeting was held at Keetongu Isle in the Southern Islands to discuss a means of reconstructing the Hand into a more effective structure. (It should be noted that Sheriem only did this out of respect for his old comrades; nonetheless, he intended to retire immediately as soon as he finished getting the new organization on its feet). Helryx advocated the formation of a secret organization to maintain order in the universe. Kragator, however, sensed an opportunity and suggested a visible organization with a central monarchy and a heavy hand to keep the universe in check. The debate waged for months, the sides polarized between Helryx and Kragator with Kragator emerging as the more dominant of the two. Koram remained formally neutral, although he leaned toward Kragator’s ideas. In an attempt to appease both sides, Sheriem set forth his own proposal, a secret organization with a central monarchy, but this didn’t gain much traction and was ultimately discarded, even by Sheriem. Reformation (Prime Reality) Note: The following section only occurs in the Prime Reality and most universes Finally, Helryx called a meeting with Kragator to announce the formation of the Order of Mata Nui. The two argued, nearly to the point of physical violence, but Helryx was finally able to successfully sway Kragator to her ideas. With the full support of everyone present, Helryx went ahead and formed the Order of Mata Nui. Kragator and Koram adopted the roles as strategic officers in the Order, subservient to Helryx. Sheriem carried out his plans to live as a hermit on the Southern Continent. The name Archcommander was dropped and forgotten, even by them. Sheriem was ultimately killed during the Great Cataclysm and Koram during the Destiny War. Kragator was killed during Teridax’s Reign of Shadows. Of the four former Archcommanders, only Helryx survives. Disbanding (Broken Order Universe) Note: The following sections only occur in the Broken Order Universe, as this is where it deviates Finally, Helryx called a meeting with Kragator to announce the formation of the Order of Mata Nui. The two argued, even fighting physically until they were broken up by Sheriem. They each returned to their bases on the island where Helryx issued the call for all agents of the Hand to return under the banner of the Order of Mata Nui. When Kragator heard of this, he launched a full-scale attack on the base of Helryx and her followers and sent soldiers to kill the messengers of Helryx. Helryx escaped, but the rest of her followers didn’t. When the Hand agents did return, Kragator was waiting for them. Unopposed, he declared the formation of the Kritor Alliance ("Kritor" being short for "Kritekk Mator", or old Matoran for "Destiny’s Masters"). Legacy of Archcommand With Helryx in hiding and Sheriem living life as a hermit, Kragator set about building the Kritor Alliance into a strong kingdom with himself as its monarch. The purpose of the Kritor Alliance was maintained initially—to protect Mata Nui and to guard the Matoran Universe—but this was secondary in Kragator’s mind to establishing the rule of the Kritor Alliance into the preeminent powerhouse of the universe. Over time, this purpose was eventually forgotten. During this time, Koram set about conquering the Southern Continent (the technology of the time prevented him from expanding his empire much further). He ruled the area for several years, lasting until several teams of Toa put him down. (Koram was later killed in a fight with Makuta Miserix, although the Kritors weren’t aware of the Makuta presence at that point.) Kragator visited the region several times, first a few months following Koram’s defeat, then several years afterward, and then a century and a half later, each time observing the lasting impression Koram had left on the region. This would be a large factor shaping Kragator’s philosophies regarding legacy. Not long after the Kritor Alliance was fully operational and the construction of the Bythrain Fortress was complete, Kragator tracked down Sheriem, the last of the Archcommanders (aside from Helryx who’d all but disappeared). Sheriem was living as a hermit when Kragator found him. The two met where Kragator offered him an opportunity to join the Kritors or be exiled to the Pit. Sheriem elected exile over joining the Kritors and serving Kragator. The King left, and, two days later, Sheriem was spirited away to the Kritor prison known as the Pit. Although his agents were constantly on the hunt for Helryx, Kragator considered his rule over the new kingdom to be complete. As a new power in the universe, Kragator sent out agents to all major inhabited islands to get a feel for them. Although the Kritor Alliance was wary of Destral, they were confident their power in the universe wasn’t threatened. However, unbeknownst to him, Helryx was spending her time building a secret organization known as the Alignment with the intention of usurping the Kritor Alliance and the Brotherhood of Makuta, the two most powerful organizations of the Matoran Universe. As the power of both organizations grew to that of superpowers and a cold war began, countless inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, feeling threatened by the Alignment, began signing up for service in the Alignment. Helryx did everything she could to lash out against the organizations, but unfortunately, the superpowers hardly noticed her. When war finally broke out between the Kritor Alliance and the Brotherhood of Makuta (who reorganized as the Kritor Empire and Makuta League respectively), the Alignment set about advancing their work, seeking to expand and heighten the Kritor/Makuta War until hopefully the weakened superpowers could be destroyed by the Alignment. Emperor Kragator ultimately destroyed the Makuta in the Battle of Destral and was crowned in the Makuta Convocation Chamber as “Great Spirit of the Matoran Universe” (on the assumption of Mata Nui’s nonexistence, seemingly evidenced by his inactivity regarding his own universe). Now the undisputed ruler of the entire Matoran Universe, Kragator made his way back to Bythrain, stopping only to affirm his control of the former Makuta lands. Upon arriving in Bythrain, Helryx and the Alignment staged an ambush. With most of his grand army dispersed throughout the universe, those soldiers he had present were too exhausted and too off-guard to quickly put down the attack. Kragator was killed, although this was not at an Alignment soldier’s hands, but at those of the Toa, Ervik, Kragator’s chosen pupil and scribe. Following this, Helryx and the Alignment were now the greatest powers in the universe, and they quickly set about reforming it back from its previous, war-torn status to one ready to continue serving Mata Nui as Helryx believed it should. The legends of Archcommanders were resurrected during this time, and a small cult known as the Archcomin Following formed. They worshiped the Archcommanders and felt only they were worthy to rule the universe. When word came that Helryx had no intention to rule, they set about with the intention of bringing Sheriem back from exile, making him their ruler, and building an empire for him with which he could conquer the universe. Known Actions * Served as generals for the Hand of Artakha * Repurposed the Hand of Artakha after the dissolution of the Foot of Karzahni Members * Helryx * Kragator * Sheriem * Koram Servants * Vriin Infrastructure Pragok established the Archcommanders as his cabinet, or a council of advisors; however, over time he allowed them more and more to take initiatives on their own until his eventual fusion with Grevat whereupon the Archcommanders inherited the organization. They worked in unison, each with traits that supplemented each other’s. Helryx acted as a diplomat where necessary, frequently reaching out to the Foot of Karzahni, an organization that, to its credit, paid her attention. Koram worked as the primary tactician, presiding over the actions of the army (although the others often acted as generals as well). Sheriem played the part of a philosopher, creating ideas and ideologies to guide the moral compass of the organization. Finally, Kragator coordinated all of this and frequently stepped in to help the others where necessary. Trivia * When Gonel wrote this article, he elected to loosely base the roles of the four Archcommanders on the four men who united Italy: Giuseppe Mazzini (general), Giuseppe Garibaldi (philosopher), Camilo Cavour (diplomat), and Victor Emmanuel II (king).